Untitled
by MorganMay444
Summary: Sherlock calls for Hermione's assistance on a case, and Hermione needs some help of her own.  originally just an idea for graphic on tumblr, i might make it into fic though  Johnlock.Draco/Hermione


Sherlock bounded down the stairs of 221B Baker Street, thrusting the door open with a grin. "Hermione, so glad you could make it."

"Sherlock!" Hermione Granger beamed excitedly up at her old friend standing in the doorway, stepping forward to hug him tightly. As they embraced Sherlock's eyes landed on a blonde man who was obviously with the young woman.

"I see you brought a friend." The pair pulled apart and Hermione glanced over her shoulder, having almost forgotten she'd brought company.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sherlock, this is-"

"Mr Malfoy." Sherlock finished for her, putting a hand out for the lean young man to shake. Draco Malfoy eyed the offered hand critically before shaking it, confused by how the mysterious man knew his name. "Please, come in." The guests stepped inside and all three began to ascend the staircase. Hermione was all too familiar with the building, but Draco was not and spent most of the ascent glancing around studiously. Everything seemed normal enough.

"How's John?" Hermione questioned, smile sat firmly on her features. She hadn't seen either of the men in months, and couldn't help missing them somewhat. Life was exciting when they were around.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" They reached the top of the stairs and Sherlock grinned, stepping aside to reveal John standing the living room.

"John!" Hermione skipped through the door and practically leapt at the doctor, hugging him even tighter than she had Sherlock. Draco followed Sherlock into the flat, standing by the door awkwardly as the three friends exchanged pleasantries and such. It wasn't until John spotted the blonde that all attention turned on him.

"Who's this?" Before Draco could introduce himself, Hermione hurried to stand beside him.

"John, this is Draco." The two men went to shake hands.

"Malfoy." Sherlock added with a purposeful nod, brow raised slightly in his flatmate's direction. Hermione shot the detective a discreet, but warning frown.

"Nice to meet you." John shook Draco's hand with a smile, before sparing Sherlock a knowing glance. "Drink?" He looked from Hermione; who nodded eagerly, to Draco; who shook his head. "Coffee, Hermione? Milk, two sugars, right?"

"Yes, please." The brunette nodded again, watching as John gave Sherlock another look before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Sherlock gestured towards the couch and Hermione smiled thankfully before sitting down, pulling Draco down beside her. Silence fell across the flat, quiet noises of John in the kitchen sounding far louder then they really were. Their blonde visitor surveyed the room curiously, deciding he'd never felt more awkward in his life. This feeling only got worse when he spotted something bizarre and slightly frightening sat on the mantel piece.

"Is that a skull?" Draco interrupted the silence, face contorted in disgust, though there was a slight hint of interest in there too. Sherlock had sat himself in his arm chair, and looked up when the handsome blonde spoke.

"Ah, yes. A friend of mine." A grin began to grow on the detective's face, eyes darting over Draco's physique. "So, how long have you been unemployed, Mr Malfoy? I would say not long."

"Sherlock." Hermione spoke in a warning tone, knowing what Sherlock was like. Untactful and not very sensitive to personal matters. However, Draco turned to Hermione and shook his head.

"It's fine." He muttered, before turning back to Sherlock with a mix of confusion and curiosity. "Who says I'm unemployed?" The blonde remembered Hermione telling him about this detective who knew basically everything about a person just by looking at them. He hadn't really believed her, until now.

"The small rip in your shirt..." Sherlock sat up straight, leaning forward on his thighs and lacing his fingers together. "...would suggest you usually, or used to, wear a name tag of some kind. You haven't shaved in around seven days, but by the way you present yourself I'd say you hold great pride in what you do, and would shave regularly. Therefore, you haven't shaved because you haven't had work, and you ripped your name tag from your shirt after finding out you were fired." Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced at the woman beside him who didn't look at all deterred.

"Yes, very clever, Sherlock." John reappeared looking almost bored, handing Sherlock a steaming mug before crossing the room to give Hermione hers. "You'll get used to that." The doctor gave Draco an apologetic look, sitting down in the chair opposite Sherlock's. They all sat in silence again, and Draco eyed the two men in wonder. What exactly was the deal with them anyway?

"Are you two...?" The blonde trailed off, hoping his jest would be understood. Hermione began to giggle into her mug beside him, while it took John a second to understand where he was coming from.

"Oh, no! No." John shook his head, glancing towards Sherlock who was taking a suspiciously long sip from his mug. "Everyone bloody asks that." The doctor mumbled, crossing his arms huffily.

"Are _you_ two?" Sherlock asked, brow cocked as he surveyed the younger couple. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head frantically.

"No! No." Her cheeks flushed hotly and she spared Draco a glance. He didn't look half as worried as she did.

"We're...friends..." The blonde didn't really care if these two men found out, it looked like they couldn't get anything past the detective anyway. Plus, who would they tell? They didn't know anyone from where Hermione and Draco had come from.

"The marks on your neck would suggest otherwise." Sherlock nodded pointedly in Hermione's direction, and she clasped a hand over the offending area before pulling her collar up. "The indents on his wrists would also suggest otherwise, unless Mr Malfoy was recently arrested." The brunette's mouth fell open, eyes darting to Draco's wrists. She knew they'd been on too tight. "I assume not." Sherlock finished and took another long swig from his mug, smirking smugly.

"What makes you think I gave her those marks?" Draco crossed his arms, shifting his leg away from the woman beside him slightly. It was obvious they'd lost this little game, or whatever it was, but he was curious to how the detectives mind worked.

"The first thing I noticed when you both entered the building, quite obvious really." There was a pause, and John seemed to burst to life suddenly.

"Is it?" The doctors brows were furrowed and something told Draco he asked that question a lot.

"You're wearing cologne, yes?" Sherlock questioned, getting up from his chair and moving slowly towards them.

"Yes. So what?" Draco glanced at the brunette beside him, sitting up straighter as the man loomed closed.

"Did you let Hermione borrow it?" The detective smiled eerily, sniffing the air around Hermione before making his way back to his chair and sitting triumphantly. The pair sat silently on the couch, Draco knew what Sherlock was insinuating and there was no point trying to get out of it.

"Ok, fine. Fine. But no one knows, you can't say anything. Please." Hermione was the first to speak, voice pleading as she glanced to John for help.

"It's alright, we won't tell anyone. Will we, Sherlock?" The doctor smiled at their young friend reassuringly before glancing to Sherlock for an answer.

The detective shook his head, eyes on Hermione with a smile similar to John's. "Not a word."


End file.
